


Iron Fill

by Canis_Minor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action Figures, Anal Play, Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor
Summary: Peter masturbates using something that isn't meant for this purpose. Or are Iron Man-figures made for being put into one's ass? Probably not, as of course things don't go the way Peter imagined them. Or does everything turn out even better in the end?





	Iron Fill

 

 

_Just put it inside your perfect little ass._

 

"Oh God yes, Mr. Stark," Peter groaned and flicked open the bottle of lube.

 

_Yes, lube it up first, so that it can go in smoothly. That’s good, Peter._

 

"Yes... Yes..." Peter sighed, answering Mr. Stark’s words. He lay on his bed with splayed legs, the door to his room shut tight so that his aunt couldn’t hear what was happening inside. But what was missing was the real person behind his fantasy. The person that he imagined was with him.

 

_It‘s so hot to see you doing this._

 

Peter imagined Tony‘s next sentence while he was pouring a generous amount of lube over the small Iron Man figure he held in his hand.

_Go on… Do it for me._

 

Fantasy-Tony said and Peter complied, aligning the head of the figure with his already loosened hole. He took a deep breath, an image of the older man in front of his mind‘s eye and finally pushed the figure inside his body.

 

"Fuck," he moaned and steadied his grip around the legs of the toy so that he could thrust it further inside. "It feels so good, Mr. Stark," he murmured and started to fuck himself on the figure, the imagination of the older man sitting next to him, present for the whole time.

 

"Oh Mr. Stark..." he groaned when the head of the figure brushed over his prostate and sent jolts of pleasure through his body. Shifting the angle of the toy, he tried to get this feeling again and again but a muffled _crack_ suddenly made him freeze in his moves.

 

"No no no no please," Peter whispered and slowly pulled the toy out of his ass again. "Fuck, I’m screwed," he murmured when he looked at the dripping figure in his hand. The head... The head was still inside him. But it should come out eventually shouldn’t it? But what if it got stuck and... Peter didn‘t even want to think about it. The best thing was that in one and half hours he had to meet with Mr. Stark, as he wanted to discuss something with him about an improvement of his web-shooters. He‘d just tried to resolve some of the tension he‘d felt all day but now this...

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Kid? Are you alright? You seem so jittery today," Tony pointed out and looked at Peter who was constantly shifting on his chair.

 

"No... No, I’m fine. Really fine..." the younger man answered and tried his best to look as if nothing had happened at all.

 

"Sure... You know that you can tell me everything, don’t you? You clearly don’t look fine. You’re sweaty and couldn’t sit still for the last ten minutes. Are you maybe getting a cold? It’s probably better if we postpone this explanation here."

 

"Yes... Maybe I’m getting sick yes. That must be the reason," Peter immediately agreed and already tried to push back his chair.

 

"Maybe, Peter," Tony said and put his hand on the backrest of the other‘s chair, hindering him from getting up. "Or maybe it‘s something your aunt can‘t cure with chicken soup. Did you do something unusual, Peter?"

 

"What do you mean... Did I do something unusual?" Peter asked and he could feel his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

 

"Aha... You did do something," Tony said while already raising his eyebrows. "Do you want to tell me? Maybe I can help you. Just spit it out, it can’t be that bad."

 

At Tony’s choice of words Peter‘s face only felt even hotter than before. "It is bad. Or maybe it isn‘t, I don‘t know. I don‘t have experience with something like that. But believe me, I can‘t spit it out. Like literally," Peter murmured and lowered his gaze to the tabletop.

 

"Peter... Please..."

 

"Oh God, it so embarrassing... Okay... But you have to promise me not to tell anybody. Never ever, okay?"

 

"Of course Peter,” Tony said and placed his hand on the younger man‘s shoulder, the warmth of it radiating through Peter‘s body.

 

"Well... I... Please don’t laugh at me for this… I… God I masturbated and I… I used something for that and now one part is still inside my body and I‘m not sure whether it‘ll come out again. I can‘t feel it but I know it‘s there and I don’t know what to do..." Peter ended and he didn’t even dare to look at the other man. Why was he even telling him this in the first place? Maybe because he knew that Mr. Stark cared about him. Maybe because he could trust him? Maybe because it was even more than that?

 

"Peter, I won‘t laugh at you. We‘ve all experimented when we were younger. How big is this piece? What did you use? Probably something that’s not especially made for such a purpose I think?"

 

"It’s a head... Not a real one I mean, of course not… It’s the head of one of my figures..." Peter hesitantly answered but he could as well tell the truth now.

 

"A figure? You mean like a collection figure? But the only figures standing in your room are Iron Man figures and... Oh... That... Oh..."

 

"Yes... _Oh_ , that’s what I thought too when there was a cracking sound and the head broke off," Peter sighed. "I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out. Not only the figure part I mean..."

 

"Peter, I‘m sure this piece will eventually find its way out, so to speak. You don‘t have to worry about it. Not only about the figure part," Tony said and it was as if his voice had dropped a few octaves. "God the imagination of you fucking yourself with a figure that looks like me, thinking about me... Hell..."

 

"Wait... You‘re not put off?" Peter said and could barely hold back his surprise.

 

"Why should I? That’s incredibly hot... Shame I didn’t think about using a Spider-Man figure while jerking off. Fuck, I would have never found out about all of this if this hasn’t happened today."

 

"Well… I tried my best to hide it."

 

"Yeah me too... Until now..." Tony murmured and reached for Peter’s shirt to bring them closer together so that he could crush his lips on his in a soft yet already passionate kiss. Tony’s mouth immediately was hot and insistent on Peter’s, his goatee brushing over his chin and their fingers already began to fumble with the other’s clothes, hands yanking shirts up to finally reveal stripes of bare skin.

 

"As your sweet little bum is already occupied by _me_ , I think I know something else that we can do," Tony murmured huskily after they’d parted again. His fingers fumbled with the zip and fly of the younger’s jeans and when he managed to open them up, he slid down on the floor to kneel between Peter’s parted legs. The front of the younger man’s pants was already darkened by a patch of precome on which Tony’s eyes lingered for a few seconds before he eventually pulled them down, letting an immediate shudder run through Peter’s body when his hot breath brushed over the skin of his exposed cock.

 

Another last whisper of hot breath ghosted over the skin of his erection and Peter’s legs fell open completely when Tony’s mouth finally closed around the head of his cock, his tongue sliding over the constantly leaking slit.

 

The sounds Peter made, the low gasps and moans that involuntarily escaped him, only were another encouragement for Tony and he started to move his head back and forth, steadily sliding the younger’s cock in and out of him, feeling the throbbing flesh pulsing against his palate. At the same time Peter’s hands found their way into Tony’s hair almost on their own, roughly pulling on the short strands, desperately trying to keep himself from pushing even further into the heat of the other’s mouth.

 

But this loss of control only spurred Tony on even more, making him shove Peter’s cock even deeper inside him until it brushed against the back of his throat. Completely lost in all the sensations, Peter already was on the verge of coming, his cock copiously leaking into the other’s mouth and when Tony closed his hand around the shaft of Peter’s erection and started to stroke it in time with his sucks, Peter couldn’t bear all the feelings any longer. With a barely suppressed shout and his fingers clenching into Tony’s hair, he lifted his hips off the chair and shot his come down the other’s throat.

 

When Tony leaned back again, Peter’s slowly softening dick slipping out of his mouth, he already reached down and impatiently began to fumble with the fastening of his own trousers. He didn't turn his gaze away from Peter's, when his fingers finally closed around the base of his throbbing cock and he still didn't turn it away when he started to stroke his hand up and down the complete length of his dick. His eyelids only fluttered closed when he threw his head back and was finally overwhelmed by his own climax that exploded inside him and boiled hot like lava through his veins.

 

"Fuck," Tony groaned and took a deep breath. “Better than in your fantasies?”

 

"Way better," Peter sighed. “I certainly didn’t expect this day to turn out like this.”

 

"Iron Man neither. You can choose which one."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://canis-minor24.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Solutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978771) by Anonymous 




End file.
